Bękarty Berga
thumb|right|Plakat propagandowy Bękartów Fabularny odłam Kawalerii Berg , stworzony po tym, jak Kawaleria została wybita i wygnana z OldTown. Bękarty Berga jest to "niegrzeczna wersja Kawalerii", inspirowana "Bękartami Wojny" w reżyserii Quentina Tarantino, zajmująca się działaniami partyzanckimi, mającymi na celu zemszczenie się na Marszałku i jego sojusznikach. Projekt był realizowany przez część Kawalerii podczas róznych LARPów, a także poza nimi. Opis fabularny Pewnego razu w postapokaliptycznej Polsce oddział obrońców OldTown został zdradzony i osaczony. Tylko nielicznym udało się przeżyć. ŚŒcigani i pogardzani przez nowe władze schronili się na pustkowiach. Dziś napędzani zemstą, porzucili swoje dawne ideały. Nie znają litości, ich jedynym celem jest zabić jak najwięcej wrogów. Jeśli sprzyjasz IV Rzeczpospolitej, módl się żebyś nigdy ich nie spotkał. BĘKARTY BERGA! Kawaleria Berg nie istnieje. Po intrydze uplecionej przez agentów IV RP miasteczkiem zawładnął chaos, a służby porządkowe zostały obalone. Niektórym z nich jednak udało się uciec. Ci, którzy uchowali swoje życie stwierdzili, że to nie koniec. Ukryli się, odbudowali siły, zwerbowali nowych członków - ludzi, których IV RP pozbawiła rodzin, okaleczyła, którym chciała odebrać wolność. Przeszli jakąś straszną metamorfozę. Nazwali się Bękartami Berga i zaczęli walczyć o swoje ostatnie miejsce na tym posranym świecie. Dzisiaj rano zaginął transporter IV RP. Na miejscu zdarzenia znaleziono tylko tych, którzy go chronili – każdemu zdjęto skalp. Jednego przywiązano kawałkiem drutu kolczastego do drzewa i zatłuczono na śmierć kijem bejsbolowym. To właśnie ich robota. Robią to co dzień i się nie pieprzą. Ukarzą każdego kolaboranta w OldTown, nie ważne czy będzie to mężczyzna czy kobieta, starzec czy dziecko. Każdemu według win – niektórych tylko okaleczą, niektórych zatłuką i oskalpują, innych będą jeszcze torturować. Mówiłem, nie pieprzą się. Na każdego z nich wisi list gończy. I mówię Ci, do momentu w którym nie zerwą ostatniego z tych listów, ktoś będzie walczył o wolne OldTown. Z dziennika Bękarta - notki fabularne 23-28 lipca 2110, OldTown Szósta Pora Przybyszów wiązała się dla Kawalerii z pewnymi zmianami. Przede wszystkim zrezygnowaliśmy ponownie z pełnego służenia miasteczku jako strażnicy miejscy, a nasza działalność rozproszyła się na wiele innych dziedzin życia. I tak: Prezes z Marianem przejęli kontrolę nad miejskim barem, Case zajęła się działalnością społeczną zakładając pierwszą szkołę i bibliotekę na OldTown, a smoq przeszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę. Powołano nową straż miejską, którą rozporządzała Kawaleryjska Grupa Bojowa najmując do ochrony miasteczka różnych śmiałków. I wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby nie to, że ponownie na horyzoncie pojawiło się zagrożenie w postaci Marszałka i IV RP. W mieście narastał coraz większy niepokój, chaos i bezprawie. Ginęli ludzie. Straż miejska została rozwiązana w konsekwencji coraz większego ignorowania prawa. Kawaleryjska Grupa Bojowa stała się grupą najemną. Ostatecznie w mieście utworzyła się koalicja frakcyjna popierająca Marszałka. Obóz KB został zaatakowany i zrównany z ziemią. Szwadron 48 został rozbity. Na wolności pozostał tylko brgnt.Flapjack. Ostatnią informacją jaką otrzymał Szwadron 69, patrolujący właśnie okolice OldTown, była wiadomość o oblężeniu obozu Kawalerii. Udało nawiązać się kontakt z ukrywającym się Flapjackiem i pod osłoną nocy zbliżyć do miasta, a następnie przeprowadzić skuteczną akcję odbicia go z rąk spiskowców. Niestety następnego dnia miasto zaatakowały siły Marszałka rozbijając nadkruszone wewnętrznymi walkami siły obronne. OldTown zostało zdobyte. Kawaleria całkowicie rozbita i zmuszona do wycofania się z miasta. Nastał czas tułaczki... 7 sierpnia 2110, krypta Monka Minał tydzień od zakończenia Pory Przybyszów i przejęcia OldTown przez armie IV RP. Kawaleria ukrywa się u Monka w ruinach Stargardu. Zmuszeni do wycofania się z rodzimego miasta kawalerzyści postanawiają przegrupować się i rozpocząć działania partyzanckie mające na celu uszczuplenie siły Marszałka, a w ostatecznym rozrachunku może i wyzwolenie OldTown. Pozbawieni domu, zmęczeni i brudni rozpoczynają przygotowania do walki z IV RP. Walki brutalnej, niehonorowej, krwawej, ale walki skutecznej. Koniec grzecznej Kawalerii - nastał czas Bękartów Berga! Dowodzenie nad Bękartami przejmuje Smok Apacz, a jego cel jest nad wyraz prosty: "Każdy z Was przyniesie mi 100 skalpów!!" 12 sierpnia 2110, krypta Flapjacka/Szprotawa Bękarty wyruszają na południe w kierunku bunkra Flapa Trapera - bohatera i jedynego ocalałego z rozbitego Szwadronu 48. Tam spędzają noc, a nazajutrz wyruszają na znane im tereny lotniska w Szprotawie, gdzie znajduje się schron Szwadronu 69. Po przybyciu na miejsce okazuje się, że podczas długiej nieobecności schron został namierzony przez nieznanych osobników i splądrowany. Poszlaki wskazują na aktywność IV-RPowców. Bękarty rozbijają bazę wypadową w jednym z opuszczonych hangarów, aby spędzić tu noc i oczekiwać na dwuosobowe wsparcie z okolic Wrocławia. W międzyczasie założone zostaje kawaleryjskie Radio Wolne OldTown, mające póki co głównie wspierać morale Bekartów. Tego dnia namierzony zostaje mały oddział zwiadowczy IV-RP. Bękarty pojmują jednego z wrogów żywego. Po to tylko, aby po nieudanym przesłuchaniu (prawdopodobnie i tak nic przydatnego nie wiedział) zajął się nim Berg Niedźwiedź - czaszka wroga pękająca pod naporem ogromnego kija dodaje Bękartom jeszcze większej woli do walki. Całość wydarzenia natomiast zostaje nagrana celem przygotowania filmu propagandowego. Bękarty Berga - coming soon! 13 sierpnia 2110, Pstrąże W związku z nocnym patrolem IV RP, przed którym udało się ukryć, z samego rana Bękarty opuszczają lotnisko w Szprotawie i udają się 20km na południe w kierunku wyludnionego miasteczka i bazy wojskowej w Pstrąży. Tam po przybyciu rozbijają się w jednym z bloków oraz wysyłają zwiad w celu zbadania okolic bazy. Decyzja okazuje się nad wyraz skuteczna i owocuje zdobytą w jednym z magazynów znaczną ilością amunicji. Bękarty zbroją się... 26-29 sierpnia 2110, Bastion Nowej Nadziei Po zdobyciu amunicji w Pstrąży Bękarty rozdzielają się - część wraca do OldTown aby dostarczyć zaopatrzenie lokalnemu ruchowi oporu, część natomiast przeczesuje dalej pustkowia. Namierzone zostaje nowo-powstałe miasteczko nazywane Bastionem Nowej Nadziei - Bękarty obierają je sobie za kolejny cel... Pod przykrywką korpusu medycznego Bękarty dołączają do działającego tu tajemniczego Bractwa Stali. Ukrywając swoją tożsamość dokonują infiltracji Bractwa i natrafiają na ślad agentów niejakiej Enklawy, której prawdopodobnie mogą podlegać armie Marszałka. Namierzony zostaje główny łącznik Enklawy, którego eliminuje nowy nabytek Bękartów - zidentyfikowany jako emerytowany raider z OldTown, Cierniu - człowiek nieco niezrównoważony, ale skuteczny. Ponadto w okolicy Bastionu rozpoznani zostają dwaj członkowie Shperaczy - grupy odpowiedzialnej za wkroczenie IV RP do OldTown. Bękarty uprowadzają ich, skalpują, uzyskują informacje na temat pozycji IVRP, a jednego wypuszczają z wyciętą "IV" na czole. 16 października 2110, Przystań Kremzow Po zamieszaniu wywołanym w Bastionie Nowej Nadziei, po zdobyciu nowych skalpów i informacji, Bękarty powracają w okolice OldTown, które wciąż jest okupowane przez armię Marszałka. Ciągle bez odpowiedzi pozostają pytania: Kim tak na prawdę jest IV RP? Czy jest ona powiązana z tajemniczą organizacją zza oceanu nazywaną Enklawą? Jakie są jej cele i jak odzyskać OldTown? Dzięki informacjom z okupowanego OldTown wiadomo, że w okolicach dawnego Szczecina znajduje się niewielka osada handlowa zwana Przystanią Kremzow. Mieścina jest to raczej znikoma, ale w tej chwili stanowi prawdopodobnie najbliższy punkt handlowy. Nieznana jest sytuacja polityczna w Przystani. Nie wiadomo czy i ją przejęły siły Marszałka. Możliwe, że ta mała osada została oszczędzona. Być może tam sytuacja wygląda nieco spokojnie, a przy okazji uda się dowiedzieć czegoś nowego... Należy zachować nadzwyczajną ostrożność i wybadać sytuację... Zbliżając się do Przystani pojawiają się jakieś plotki o tajemniczym Wietrze, Linii Życia, wampirach i innych dziwnych rzeczach, które potraktowane zostają jako wariackie bujdy. Poszukiwania osady trwają około półtorej godziny. Niestety tuż przed jej bramami oszalały bandyta detonuje granat zabijając siebie oraz poważnie raniąc Smoka Apacza oraz dowódcę Grupy Bojowej, Małego. Reszta Bękartów z Bergiem Niedźwiedziem na czele rozbija szajkę bandytów i zanosi rannych do Przystani, gdzie miejscowi medycy stawiają ich na nogi. Wtedy dochodzi do serii niewyjaśnionych dotąd i niezrozumiałych dla nikogo zdarzeń. Ciężko w tej chwili wyjaśnić, które wydarzenia były prawdziwe, a które tylko snem wywołanym szkodliwymi oparami tajemniczego Wiatru. Istotne jest jednak, że wśród znajdujących się w osadzie ludzi zidentyfikowana zostaje duża grupa Watahy - popleczników samego Marszałka. Kiedy tylko nadarza się okazja Smok Apacz wrzuca w środek zebranej grupy granat, zabijając tym samym trzech członków Watahy oraz dwie osoby postronne - cóż, Wojna wymaga ofiar..." Status operacji "Radozagadka": - namierzono oddział Watahy i zlikwidowano jego trzech członków (w tym dowódcę), - osada znana jako Przystań Kremzow oznaczona zostaje za miejsce śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, - strat własnych nie poniesiono. 11 czerwca 2111, Szczecin Dochodzi do spotkania z reprezentantem Nato Infantry. Po krótkim streszczeniu wzajemnych relacji dochodzi do zawarcia wstępnego porozumienia mającego na celu rozpoczęcie bliższej współpracy. Warunkiem postawionym przez Bękarty jest przebadanie dowództwa Nato pod kątem obecności chipów lojalnościowych IVRP. 01 sierpnia 2111, OldTown Mija równo rok od eksterminacji Kawalerii Berg. Bękarty są zmobilizowane i w pełnej gotowości. Tajna baza Bękartów znajduje się w nidalekiej okolicy OldTown co pozwala na szybkie i częste wypady na tereny patrolowane przez IV RP. Z dnia na dzień Bękarty dają się coraz bardziej we znaki. Oddziały IV RP ogarnia chaos z powodu nieznanej liczebności i nieprzewidywalnej działalności BB. W mieście działa rozwinięta siatka szpiegowska Bękartów obejmująca nawet tak wysokie stanowiska jak podstawiony sędzia hanzatycki. Pewnej nocy Bękarty nawiązują kontakt z małym oddziałem BoB - podobno mamy wspólnego wroga i możemy sobie pomóc. BoB zgadzają się przeprowadzić dowódców BB do miasteczka - niestety coś idzie nie tak. Wzmożona kontrola na bramie powoduje identyfikację Flapjacka Trapera, który zostaje aresztowany. O dziwo Apacz nie zostaje rozpoznany i oddany w ręce sędziego celem przesłuchania. Chwilę później Apacz ucieka, a dzień później Traper także daje nogę... Bękarty po raz kolejny uznane zostają za nieuchwytne duchy. Parę nocy później. w pełnych pancerzach, z dumnie powiewającą flagą nieistniejącej już Kawalerii, Bękarty zdobywają miasteczko. Agenci IV RP podlegają krwawej zemście. Wypuszczony zostaje jednak cyborg Marszałka, który w biały dzień na środku OldTown zaczyna proces pacyfikacji Bękartów. Okazuje się przeciwnikiem zbyt silnym i nawet naszprycowani dopalaczami Niedźwiedź i Apacz nie dają mu rady - obaj legną w kałuży krwi... Nieliczni ocalali wycofują się - jeszcze przyjdzie ich czas... sierpień 2111, okolice OldTown Z raportu Berga Niedźwiedzia: "... Po tym jak zażyłem tego berserkera i rzuciłem się na cyborgi, żebyście mogli uciec, zgarnęło mnie Nato, ogłuszyło, po czym dobiło. Na szczęście przeżyłem dzięki temu, że berserker nie przestał działać do końca i gdzieś tam ciągle w organizmie krążył. Wiadomo, że nic od tak od razu nie wyparowuje. Wyczołgałem się z krzaków, w które wrzucono moje "ciało" i skitrałem się w pobliżu OT żeby wylizać się z ran (zostałem dobity ciosem w głowę ... przez to zostałem pozbawiony jednego oka ...) oraz dlatego, że nie wiedziałem gdzie udała się reszta BB oraz co z nimi się w ogóle stało, a widziałem, że to jeszcze nie koniec z OT. Po dojściu jako tako do sił, okaleczony, bez broni, amunicji i pieniędzy, jedynie z dwoma pozostałymi berserkerami, których nie zabrało mi Nato z ładownicy po manierce ... zacząłem po cichu uzupełniać skład BB pod swoim dowództwem, aby kiedyś powitać powracających kompanów nie samemu lecz z małą garstką takich ludzi jak my i odpłacić nie tylko IV RP, ale również osobom, które zdradziły BB okaleczając Ostrego oraz prawie pozbawiając życia jego samego. ..." Tak oto Berg Niedźwiedź zaczął formować nowy, mały oddział partyzancki tuż pod nosem IV RP... wrzesień 2111, okolice OldTown Dzięki wiedzy nabytej swego czasu od Sasquacha, Niedźwiedziowi udaje się uruchomić przenośny odbiornik radiowy i ponownie nawiązać podsłuch na kanale IVRP. Niestety z resztą Bękartów nie udaje się nawiązać żadnego połączenia. Wkrótce zostaje przechwycony szczątkowy komunikat: "... oficer przybędzie do OldTown, aby przejąć sprawę tych skurwiałych Bękartów ... pełna autoryzacja ... Zadanie? Eksterminacja! ... postój w Przystani Kremzow ... kontrola stacji radiowej ... 15 października ..." październik 2111, okolice OldTown Przystań Kremzow była już terenem walk między Bękartami, a agentami IVRP. Berg Niedźwiedź tam był. Teraz czas odwiedzić to miejsce ponownie... Zadanie główne: namierzenie i zlikwidowanie oficera zmierzającego do OldTown w celu zajęcia się problemem niedobitych Bękartów. Zadanie poboczne: zniszczenie anteny radiowej stanowiącej istotny węzeł komunikacyjny armii Marszałka. 15 października 2111, Przystań Kremzow Dwuosobowy oddział pod dowództwem Berga Niedźwiedzia dociera do Przystani Kremzow do przykrywką najemników. Po krótkim rozpoznaniu sytuacji w mieście, Bękarty zaciągają się do straży miejskiej, dzięki czemu bardzo szybko natrafiają na trop domniemanego agenta IVRP. Dziwny człowiek, który miał awaryjne lądowanie vertibirdem tuż przy miasteczku, zmierzał w kierunku OldTown, próbuje płacić walutą marszałkowską i kontaktuje się z niejakim Pułkownikiem Jarząbkiem. Bękarty pomagają mu opuścić miasto i naprawić pojazd. W ich wyobraźni kiełkuje myśl o kradzieży naprawionego vertibirda i użycie go do własnych celów. W tym samym czasie udaje zlokalizować się antenę radiową oraz zdobyć materiały wybuchowe. Wykorzystując zamieszanie jakie powodują okoliczne mutanty, Bękarty wysadzają antenę w powietrze. Ostatecznie tuż przed ostateczną naprawą i odlotem, Bękarty decydują się na wyeliminowanie agenta, uznając jednocześnie za zbyt ryzykowną podróż z nim. Zostaje on obezwładniony i oskalpowany, a Bękarty tym samym wypełniają swoje zadanie i opuszczają Kremzow, pozostawiając po siebie świadka, który rozpuści wieści, że Bękarty Berga wciąż działają! Wkrótce po opuszczeniu miasteczka jednego z Bękartów dopada nagłe osłabienie w wyniku choroby popromiennej. Niedźwiedź bierze go na plecy i rusza przed siebie... Lata 2111-1113 Przez kolejne lata aktywność Marszałka zelżała. Ale i o Bękartach przestało się słyszeć. Czasem się mówiło, że gdzieś, ktoś widział kogoś z charakterystyczną żółtą naszywką. Czasem znajdowano pojedynczych agentów IV RP lub frakcji im stronniczych. Ale ile w tym było plotek, domysłów i bujania w obłokach, a ile prawdy, tego nie wie nikt. W roku 2112 zrobiło się głośno z powodu wzrastającego promieniowania na terenie OldTown, a wkrótce później wybuchu na tym terenie i wyludnieniu miasteczka. Co tam się stało dokładnie tego jednak nie wiadomo. Podobno ludzie się przenieśli w jakieś nowe miejsce. Tak czy siak dom Bękartów, dom Kawalerii przestał istnieć... I wtedy odbiornik radiowy Jednookiego Niedźwiedzia niespodziewanie odpowiada: "...Bękarty, Bękarty, jesteście tam?"... Lipiec 2113, OldTown Oddział Bękartów dociera za sygnałem radiowym w okolice gdzie do tej pory znajdowało się OldTown. Wraz z Bergiem Niedźwiedziem przybywa Sasquatch oraz Kaja. Na miejscu ich oczom ukazują się opustoszałe pozostałości po miasteczku dostępu do których broni radioaktywna chmura. Nagle z terenu wynurza się zakapturzona postać w poszarpanym mundurze. Na jej ramieniu widnieje naszywka Kawalerii, a w ręce dierży charakterystyczny toporek. Przedstawia się jako Apacz, co powoduje oniemienie wśród przybyłych. Dłuższą chwilę musi ona przekonywać co do swojej tożsamości, co znaczącą utrudnia zdeformowana przez wysokie promieniowania twarz, a także trudności w wymowie. Wkrótce jednak Niedźwiedź jest już pewien, że stoi przed nim były dowódca, uznany za zmarłego dwa lata temu... Co się działo z Apaczem przez ostatnie dwa lata pozostaje nie dokońca jasne ze względu na jego problemy z pamięcią i zaburzenia psychiczne. Najwidoczniej jednak jego rany zadane w 2111 przez cyborga IVRP nie były śmiertelne, a on został zrzucony do jednego z masowych grobów wykorzystywanych przez Marszałkowców i tam zasypany żywcem. Tam jakimś cudem przetrwał wśród trupów i powiększającego się ciągle promieniotwórczego wycieku z bomby, w wyniku czego jego ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Nie umarł, ale nie pozostało też w nim za wiele życia, stał się pół-człowiekiem pół-ghulem, aż wkońcu udało mu się zregenerować i wydostać na powierzchnię. Ale wtedy już miasteczko było opuszczone. Apacz zaczął odzyskiwać siły i przeszukiwać pozostałości miasteczka oraz okolice. Uświadomił sobie, że promieniowanie nie stanowi dla niego zagrożenia. Wkońcu udało mu się nawiązać kontakt z Bękartami... Apacz opowiada reszcie o tym, że wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka się przenieśli do NewTown, w którym rządzą Shperacze, jedni z popleczników Marszałka. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że doprowadzili oni do zagłady OldTown i wprowadzili własne rządy w nowej osadzie. Bękarty ruszają w tamtym kierunku. Po drodze trafiają w okolice Siczy, gdzie schronienia udzielają im dawni przyjaciele Paleciarze. Szybko okazuje się, że jest inaczej niż możnaby się tego spodziewać. Po armii Marszałka nie ma śladu w okolicy. NewTown prosperuje w spokoju i harmonii. A sami Shperacze nie wykazują chęci to sprawowania w nim władzy. Dochodzi do spotkania Apacza i Niedźwiedzia z Panzerglasem, przywódcą Shperaczy. Ten ostatni wykazuje chęć współpracy i udowodnienia, że Shperacze nie działali pod Marszałkiem z własnej woli lecz zostali zachipowani. Następnie udowadniają to poddając się badaniom lekarskim. Dochodzi do tymczasowego zawieszenia broni, a Bękarty wkraczają do NewTown. Tam szybko przekonują się, że miasteczko poradziło sobie z wieloma problemami z jakimi borykało się OldTown. Panuje tam porządek i spokój. Technologia Shperaczy zapewnia bezpieczeństwo a administracją miasteczka zajmują się przybysze z krypty 801. Następnego dnia w okolice przybywa spóźniony Flapjack Traper, który po wstępnym niedowierzaniu wita starego przyjaciela Apacza otwartymi ramionami. Wkrótce jego wątpliwości wzbudzają jednak wieści o zawieszeniu broni ze Shperaczami. Traper uważa, że żadne argumenty nie są w stanie wybaczyć czynów dokonanych przed trzema laty. Dochodzi do ostrej kłótni między Traperem a Apaczem, ale reszta Bękartów staje za swoim dawnym przywódcą. Traper zostaje uwięziony w celu ochłonięcia i przemyślenia sprawy, aż wkońcu zgadza się uspokoić i dać szansę Apaczowi na załatwienie spraw po jego myśli. Ostatecznie Bękarty zawierają więc kruchy sojusz ze Shperaczami oraz rekrutują się do Straży NewTown oferując swoje usługi jak niegdyś Kawaleria Berg. Szybko udawadniają swoją przydatność pomagając unieszkodliwić niejakiego Khana, przywódcę Siczy, który okazuje się być cyborgiem pozostałym po armii Marszałka. Następnie osadzają się ponownie w miateczku uznając, że czas wojny się skończył. Wkrótce do miasteczka wraca więcej Bękartów rozsianych po pustkowiach. Część z nich postanawia zrzucić mundur i zacząć wkońcu żyć normalnym życiem. Część, jak Flapjack Traper, co jakiś czas gdzieś znika nie mogąc do końca zaakceptować, że to już koniec. Sam Apacz natomiast czując się z dnia na dzień coraz gorzej i nie potrafiąc wrócić do cywilizacji postanowił odejść na dobre. Przekazuje większość swoich rzeczy synowi Smoq'owi Jr. i udaje w nieznanym nikomu kierunku... Kategoria:Frakcje